


Damaged Goods

by ItsPinkLemonade



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, Uncommon Pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsPinkLemonade/pseuds/ItsPinkLemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarely do people get transferred into Beacon Privet Academy mid-year, and never has someone come from outside city walls. So when not one, but two people are being transferred in together many rumors start to arise about the new arrivals. Unfortunately for the new students, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, friends are not easily made. With a small spark of hope the two push forward and keep moving. But will this hope be crushed out of existence just like every other time? Or with some help will it become a scorching fire never to be put out ever again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes! This was my first ever posting of a story I have written, and dyslexia is an ass. Hope you enjoy so far! If i get any positive feed back I will be sure to keep up with posting daily for the next couple weeks! 
> 
> Longer chapters will start to happen after this first one too, just had to get some ground work down!
> 
> Constructive Criticism is always welcome!

It was only half way through the school week of Beacon, and the whole school was buzzing. After a teacher let it slip that new students were transferring in from outside of Vale, students couldn’t seem to talk abut anything other. While Teachers tried to keep everyone on track, the rumor train was quickly picking up speed. As lunch come around for the day things were near out of control.

 

For being one of the few people that seemed to show no interest in the matter, Blake Belladonna sat down at her usual spot at the round tables in the courtyard of the school. She quickly started reading, trying to focus on anything besides the rumors. She cracked her eyes away from the page after a jab to the side from her brute of a best friend. Amber quickly met lilac as she huffed out a weak 'what'. Showing as little interest that could be managed. The blonde gave a playful nudge and motioned to the table before dropping down beside the onyx haired faunus. Blake quickly looked up to notice their group of friends had started arriving. From her spot Yang sat directly to her left between her and Weiss. Directly across Pyrrha would sit down with Jaune sitting down beside the red head. Finally to the right Ruby sat down with an exhausted huff.

 

They all started to talk about their days so far, mostly about the extremely hard test in Oobleck's class. The normal talk died down faster then normal as a slightly nervous sounding Pyrrha spoke up, "Soooo… Did you guys hear the news…?". In seconds the table erupted into the rumors they each heard from the course of the day.

 

"I heard they are from outside the city walls!" Yang quickly spoke up.

 

"Really?! I truly hope they are at least a little civil if they came from that environment…" Weiss quickly responded, sounding genuinely worried

 

"That is hypocritical coming from the person dating my sister!" Ruby laughed as she spoke. Giving a small smirk at the heiress.

 

"Oh hush! Yang is civil…" That sentence alone made everyone at the table burst into laughter. "You get the point…!!"

 

The brute managed to stifle her laughter enough to lazily wrap an arm around the smaller girls waist and pull her closer. Laying a gentle kiss atop her head. "I am only civil when I want to~ I think everyone gets your point though."

 

"Apparently they are coming in today. Port also slipped that it was a guy and girl coming in together." Jaune spoke up once everyone's laughing mostly calmed. "Probably just siblings, and I came from outside city walls. I am civil! It is just nasty rumors going around. It is also just a rumor the everyone that chooses not to live safely of the city walls are uncivil or savaged. Or whatever people say…" He offered a kind smile as he picked around at his food.

 

"All of that is very true… Perhaps we should withhold any judgment till we meet them…? Just a friendly suggestion…" Pyrrha spoke softly as she carefully thought out her words. Smiling once she finished.

 

Weiss huffed slightly as she leaned more into the warm body beside her. "Jaune hardly counts as an outsider… He lived right outside the wall and has been going to school here since Primary school! These people are possibly from way outside, and they are not kids. They are supposed to be joining our Jr classes. Process of elimination… They are at least sixteen." The icy blue eyes slowly landed onto the only person not to have spoken through out lunch. Eyes narrowing quickly. "Waaaiit a second… Blake? You always have something to add to things like this…! Do you know something we don’t?!"

 

The sudden accusation caught her off guard as she stuttered to form actual words. Not being able to get any out as every pair of eyes of the table were on her. After a couple failed attempts at some cover story the dark haired girl gave in with a sigh. "The Head master didn’t want me to feed any of the rumors… All I know is one of them will become my roommate since I don’t share a dorm with any one.. The new girls' name is… Nora..? I think… I am supposed to help her settle in… Coco is going to show them around, and to their dorm I think. And they are seventeen." She nervously looked at the shocked faces around her at the amount of information. It took only a few second for the bombardment of questions started coming.

 

With a small grunt her head fell forward and hitting the table. Hesitantly answering what she could and knew. Once lunch ended Blake didn’t hesitate once to quickly get up and rapidly walk away from the interrogation she was enduring to head to her next class. No matter what was said the Faunus was very nervous and on edge about the new student. Her door had been a safe zone to hide in, and not worry about people discriminating her for the small fact she had cat ears concealed under a nicely tied ribbon atop her head. Even with the headmaster assuring her that 'safety is our first priority'. It did nothing to ease the anxiety of the inevitable meeting. As inevitable as it was, it wasn’t going to keep her from avoiding the confrontation as long as she possible could.

 

* * *

 

Mean while the two new transfers sat idly in the admin office. Neither talking much as Headmaster Ozpin is going over the rules and regulations. The short orange haired girl slowly stayed to tap her finger. The nervous tick slowly growing to a tapping foot, then shifting around in her seat, and finally softly sighing impatiently. Only calmed when the taller boy next to her moved a hand to gently entwine their fingers and giving a small squeeze. She despised sitting still, but became content to start to play with the boys hand as a distraction. 

 

Once the headmaster excused himself for a moment Nora finally let her shoulders drop to release the tension some. A long sigh. "Nora... It will be okay... It is where the Fosters wanted us to go... Peter Port even works here. Things will work out..." The soft gaze calmed the smaller girl more. Her eyes moving to look out the window cautiously. It seemed lunch just ended and people were slowly herded to their next classes.

 

"I really hope you are right Ren... Things cant get much worse right...?" She forced a smile up at him before looking back out the window. "Lets just focus on getting settled in..." Her voice came out a lot weaker then she intended. This was her home till they graduated next year. This is where they had to stay and just hold onto the hope that they wouldn't move again any time soon again. Yet... Hope came difficultly to the close friends. When has life ever been kind to them? And why should it now? She slowly zoned out on those thoughts. Letting them swarm her mind.

 

It wasn't till Ren gently shook her that she refocused on the room around her. To notice she was her green eyes are locked onto brown ones of a taller girl. She shook her head a bit and quickly bounced out of her seat with a huge grin. Holding her hand out excitedly, seemingly overly happy. "Hey! I am Nora! This is Ren. You must be Coco? You look a little old to be going to a high school." She rapidly spoke as the shocked girl slowly smirked and shook her hand.

 

"That would be because I am a freshmen in Collage. I went here and they let m become an office aid while i am in collage. Nice to meet you two. Shall we go take a look around the school now?" Nora gave a nod and allowed the young woman to lead them out. Avoiding the slightly disappointed face Ren was giving her. As long as she seemed like everything was okay eventually it would be okay! Right...? She let the doubt hit inside her head as she said something pointless and rather stupid out, not letting her actual emotions show. It was the only way she knew how to handle them..


End file.
